Incredibly Close
by Dien Tunjung
Summary: Sasuke mendambakan bisa membuang-buang waktu bersama dengan Naruto selama sisa waktunya. Wanita-wanita mulai menjerit, dan Sasuke tidak bisa pulang dengan kereta api. Stasiun bawah tanah sedang kacau balau.::.::.::.::. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang akan anda temui, apapun yang membuat anda terheran-heran, tetap lanjutkan membaca fanfiksi ini. #WSPD2015


**A/N** : Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang akan anda temui, apapun yang membuat anda terheran-heran, tetap lanjutkan membaca fanfiksi ini.

.:: **Selamat membaca** ::.

Dia jarang merasa kesulitan untuk berbicara. Lancar bicaranya justru seperti orang asli Amerika sendiri—bahkan dia mengerti kiasan-kiasan yang sering digunakan oleh anak-anak muda jalanan. Mungkin inilah yang biasa dimaksud oleh orang-orang saat mereka berkata, " _lebih Inggris dibandingkan orang Inggris_ ". Hingga pada suatu saat ketika ia makan di restaurant untuk terakhir kalinya selama dia tingal di Amerika, dia tidak mampu lagi menyusun kata-katanya.

Dia terpaku pada cara pelayan melayaninya. Berusaha keras untuk memberi tahu sang pelayan itu mengenai, "Caramu meletakkan pisau itu mengingatkanku pada—" lalu kemudian kata-katanya terhenti. Dan ketika pelayan itu menunggu lanjutannya, dia mengambil serbet dan pena di kantungnya, lalu menuliskan 'Naruto' pada serbet. Itu terjadi pula hingga beberapa hari kemudian. Dia selalu ingin membicarakan topik mengenai Naruto, tapi dia selalu tidak mampu mengatakannya. Jika ia sedang berbincang dan tidak membawa pena, dia akan menuliskan 'Naruto' di udara dengan jari-jarinya. Kala ia menelpon, dia akan menekan 6-2-7-8-8-6 agar lawan bicaranya bisa mendengar nama yang tidak bisa ia dengar. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia begitu ingin hanya membicarakan topik mengenai 'Naruto' saja.

"Aku ingin secangkir kopi dan makanan manis." Dia mencoba menghentikan tatapan penuh tanya si pelayan. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi. Membiarkan dia tergagap-gagap mencoba mengujarkan nama yang telah dia tulis. Terkadang ketika ia berusaha keras, titik air matanya tanpa ia sadari. Tergugu ia seperti orang tuli-bisu. Mencari kawan bicara namun menyadari bahwa dia hanya menatap jendela tanpa siapa pun di samping kiri kanannya.

Mereka berdua dipertemukan sebagai orang-orang yang hidupnya merasa sepi, tersakiti hatinya, dan bingung pada tujuan hidup mereka sendiri. Sasuke duduk di sudut White Castle sambil mengaduk krim di kopinya yang berputar-putar seperti sistem tata surya kecil yang masuk ke cangkirnya. Tempat makan itu jelas sedang sepi pengunjung dan banyak kursi kosong, namun Naruto tetap duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau kehilangan segalanya," kata Naruto. Seakan-akan antara dia dan Sasuke sama-sama menyimpan rahasia yang sama. "Aku bisa melihatnya."

Itulah cara mereka bertemu.

Sasuke berandai-andai, jika ia adalah orang lain dari dunia lain, mungkin dia akan melakukan tindakan yang lain. Namun Sasuke adalah Sasuke dan dunia adalah dunia. Sasuke diam saja.

Naruto berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa," bibirnya terlalu dekat ke telinga Sasuke. "Aku pun sama sepertimu. Kau bahkan bisa melihatnya dari seberang ruangan ini. Berbeda dengan orang Arya, kita berdua terlalu mencolok seperti bisul yang tumbuh di pipi. Lihatlah cara mereka memandang kita. Mungkin saja mereka tidak tahu bahwa kita telah kehilangan segalanya yang ada di hidup kita. Namun mereka tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang di dunia ini."

Sasuke mengibaratkan Naruto sebagai pohon dengan sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. "Tapi itu lebih parah," Naruto berujar lagi. "Lebih parah daripada menjadi seperti kita. Lihat, setidaknya kita hidup."

Sasuke melihat Naruto seakan ingin menarik kembali kata-kata terakhir yang telah ia ucapkan, namun seperti halnya sungai, arusnya terlalu deras. Tidak bisa kembali lagi. "Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus sekali." Pria pirang itu melihat ke luar. "Tapi tadi pagi kudengar di radio bahwa malam ini akan sedikit murung. Itu yang dikatakan pembawa acaranya."

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud ' _murung'_ oleh Naruto, namun pria itu memilih untuk tetap diam. Membiarkan Naruto menguasai pembicaraan.

"Aku mendapatkan kupon potongan diskon di koran tadi pagi. Aku akan ke A&P dan menukarkan lima kaleng tuna dengan kupon ini. Aku akan mendapatkan setengah harga dari itu. Murah sekali, bukan? Aku tidak suka ikan tuna, sebenarnya. Membuat perutku sakit. Aku pernah makan sushi isi tuna, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahan. Tapi aku tidak ingin melewatkan harga semurah ini." Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto berusaha membuatnya tertawa, namun pria berambut hitam itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan tetap mengaduk kopinya. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu buru-buru membeli ikan tuna. Bukan berarti aku akan makan malam dengan ikan tuna, bukan? Atau makan tuna untuk selamanya, jika bisa jujur? Aku alergi pada ikan tuna." Naruto mengulangi kata-katanya lagi, "Ikan tuna membuat perutku sakit. Tapi cuaca cerah ini tidak akan bertahan lama, seperti yang dikatakan pembawa acara di radio. Tapi benarkah itu akan terjadi hari ini? Dicuaca secerah ini?

"Dokterku kemarin berkata bahwa dengan berada di luar ruangan aku bisa semakin memperkuat tubuhku. Mataku sedikit buram, dan katanya aku jarang keluar rumah. Kulitku sangat sensitif dengan cuaca musim panas akhir-akhir ini. Tapi jika aku lebih sering keluar, jika saja aku mengurangi ketakutanku—"

Naruto mengulurkan tangan, namun Sasuke mematahkan jarinya dengan keheningan. Dengan kecewa Naruto berujar, "Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku, ya?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin berbicara." Mata sebiru lautan itu terlihat sedikit rapuh. "Maafkan aku."

Mata hitam Sasuke terus dipandangi Naruto. Sesekali ia beralih ke kopi miliknya, lalu ke wajah Sasuke lagi hingga akhirnya tangan kecoklatannya menutupi kedua matanya, menahan tangis.

" _Bolehkah aku hidup denganmu?"_

 **.::.::.**

Naruto pernah menjadi seorang laki-laki remaja. Dia hidup di desa, di Jepang bersama orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Tugasnya di rumah adalah memberi makan dan menggembalakan hewan-hewan ternak. Orang tuanya bukan orang kaya, meskipun memiliki tanah paling luas di desa. Mereka tidak mempekerjakan orang, dan Naruto bersama dengan Kyuubi, kakaknya yang mengurus ternak.

Pernah suatu hari Naruto menangkap basah Kyuubi berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki di belakang gudang di dekat lumbung padi keluarga mereka. Apa yang dilihat Naruto benar-benar membuatnya berdebar-debar dan ia merasa seolah-olah dia sendirilah yang berciuman. Naruto belum pernah mencium siapa pun. Dia berandai-andai jika ia berciuman, mungkinkah rasanya akan semenggelora itu?

Kyuubi dan Naruto tidur sekamar di ruangan yang cukup kecil. Mereka berdempet-dempet di kasur yang sempit. Kyuubi mengancamnya untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang peristiwa yang telah Naruto lihat ketika pria pirang itu mengakui apa yang ia lakukan. Ketika Naruto berjanji padanya, justru Kyuubi yang terheran-heran.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

' _Karena jika aku membicarakannya dengan orang lain, apa yang kulihat tidak akan menjadi milikku sendiri lagi.'_ Namun Naruto justru berkata, "Karena aku adikmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Kyuubi?" Naruto memanggil beberapa saat setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir. "Bolehkah aku melihatmu berciuman lagi?"

Sang kakak berbaring menghadap adiknya. Dia menyeringai tipis, "Bolehkah kau melihat kami berciuman?"

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana kalian akan berciuman? Aku bisa bersembunyi dan melihat."

Tawa Kyuubi cukup nyaring, mampu mengusir burung-burung yang mencari tempat tidur dekat dari rumah mereka. Kyuubi tertidur setelah tertawa, namun Naruto tahu, itulah cara kakaknya mengatakan 'Ya'.

Kyuubi menepati janjinya. Terkadang Naruto melihat Kyuubi dan kekasih lelakinya berciuman di belakang gudang. Terkadang di belakang tembok di halaman sekolah. Atau di belakang pagar pembatas kebun milik keluarga mereka. Selalu di belakang sesuatu, agar apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Naruto terkadang penasaran, apakah Kyuubi menceritakan tentangnya kepada _dia_? Apakah Kyuubi bisa merasakan jantung Naruto yang berdebar-debar ketika melihat mereka berciuman? Apakah kelakuan Naruto akan membuat Kyuubi jauh lebih gugup?

Mengapa Naruto harus meminta izin untuk melihat mereka? Mengapa Kyuubi setuju?

Kekasih Kyuubi adalah pria dengan tinggi yang nyaris dua meter dengan mata hitam gelap. Suaranya menggetarkan banyak orang, dan senyumannya membuat jatuh hati sebagian gadis-gadis di desa mereka. Dan kata orang-orang, tangannya besar. Naruto tahu bahwa _dia_ ingin menjadi pematung, memiliki banyak uang, lalu membawa Kyuubi ke negara lain yang tidak menganggap tabu dua orang lelaki yang saling mencintai.

Tujuh tahun berlalu, dan Naruto menemukan pria itu lagi. Dia melihatnya ketika memasuki sebuah toko hamburger, dan _dia_ duduk di salah satu sudutnya. Tujuh tahun berlalu, namun tidak sekedar tujuh tahun. Namun tidak jua diibaratkan tujuh ratus tahun. Lamanya tujuh tahun ditambahkan dengan jarak samudera yang memisahkan mereka selama tujuh tahun.

Kala melihatnya, Naruto ingin berlari meninggalkannya, namun ia ingin menghambur ke sisinya.

Dan Naruto berada di sisinya.

"Kau Sasuke, bukan?" Sasuke diam.

"Kau Sasuke." Naruto yakin. "Orang Jepang. Dari Jepang."

Sasuke menggeleng. Bibirnya membentuk kata, "Tidak."

"Aku ingat kau. Aku sering melihatmu mencium kakakku."

Ketika Sasuke berkata bahwa dia meminta maaf karena sedang tidak ingin berbicara, hal itu membuat Naruto ingin menangis. Mereka menghabiskan siang itu bersama, menceritakan banyak hal, namun bukan masa lalu. Sepanjang waktu Naruto selalu ingin menyentuh tubuh Sasuke yang dulunya menjulang—masih rekat diingatannya bagaimana Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Kyuubi yang tidak seberapa besar dari tubuh Naruto sendiri. Perasaan Naruto terhadap orang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya itu sangat mendalam. Tujuh tahun berlalu, tubuh Sasuke terlihat menciut, namun perasaan Naruto tidak pernah.

Saat ini, Naruto sangat ingin mendengarkan cerita Sasuke. Apa yang telah ia alami selama tujuh tahun sebelumnya. Rasa ingin melindungi Sasuke muncul di pikiran Naruto. Dia ingin melindunginya.

 **.::.::.**

"Bolehkah aku hidup denganmu?"

"Haha." Sasuke tertawa tanpa tertawa, namun pancaran mata Naruto menunjukkan kesungguhan bagi Sasuke.

"Kumohon, aku ingin hidup denganmu."

Sasuke tidak tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Aku ingin hidup denganmu." Suara Naruto terdengar tertekan, seakan tidak ingin dibantah lagi. Tatapan matanya menembus kedalaman hati Sasuke untuk menegaskan bahwa dia betul-betul bermaksud mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke selalu memikirkan tentang kehidupan. Dia sekarang pun memikirkan tentang kehidupannya, serta rasa malu yang ia tanggung. Memikirkan kemenangan-kemenangan kecil serta segala sesuatu yang telah ia lihat kehancurannya di masa lampau.

Ia pernah dan telah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menemaninya menjalani satu-satunya kehidupan yang ia miliki. Karena itulah Sasuke meninggalkan seribu ton pualam, meskipun ia tidak bisa melepaskan batu yang ada di dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia telah meninggalkan mimpi-mimpinya dengan terseok-seok, dan dia selama ini mempercayai bahwa akhir penderitaan itu tidak pernah ada.

"Maukah kau berpose untukku?" Pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Ia mengatakannya dalam bahasa Jepang, dan saat itulah keduanya sadar bahwa selama ini mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Naruto menjawabnya dalam bahasa Jepang, "Ya."

Esoknya mereka bertemu kembali di apartemen Sasuke. Kamarnya berantakan. Lempung berserakan di mana-mana. Kaleng-kaleng cat memenuhi meja-meja dan kertas-kertas berhamburan di lantai. Di salah satu sudut, Sasuke menjaganya dari sampah dan diberi penerangan yang cukup. Sasuke ingin memberi sedikit ruang untuk meletakkan patung.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan membimbingnya untuk duduk. Mereka membicarakan apa yang ingin dibuat oleh pria hitam itu, dan Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia siap melakukan apa pun yang Sasuke minta. Sasuke hanya menyuguhkan sekaleng kopi untuk Naruto, dan mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Di Amerika, aku tidak membuat satu pun patung."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia kembali menutup mulutnya. Dia berkata kemudian, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang masa lalu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membicarakan tentang masa lalu." Naruto berjanji dengan yakin meskipun Sasuke lah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan tentang hal itu. Sasuke membuka pintu angin dan Naruto tidak berminat untuk tahu alasan Sasuke melakukannya.

"Duduklah di sofa." Naruto duduk di sofa.

"Lepaskan bajumu." Naruto melepaskan bajunya.

Sasuke memandanginya, dan itulah kali pertama Naruto telanjang di depan Sasuke. Itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke mendengarnya.

Badan Naruto digerakkan seolah-olah sebuah boneka bagi Sasuke. Pria hitam itu meletakkan tangan Naruto di belakang kepalanya, menekuk kaki kanan Naruto. Si pirang merasakan bahwa tangan Sasuke sangat kasar dan berpikir apakah karena Sasuke pematung sehingga membuat tangannya kasar?

Dagu Naruto ia rendahkan, membalik telapak tangan Naruto. Perhatiannya mulai mengisi lubang yang ada di dalam inti diri Naruto.

Pria pirang itu datang kembali keesokan harinya. Esoknya lagi. Hari sesudahnya, serta hari-hari berikutnya. Ia kini tidak lagi peduli pada kehidupannya sendiri. Yang penting baginya saat ini hanyalah pandangan Sasuke kepadanya. Naruto sudah siap hancur jika waktu untuk Sasuke menghancurkannya tiba.

Setiap hari, rutinitas yang sama selalu terjadi. Mereka membicarakan apa yang ingin dibuat oleh Sasuke, Naruto berujar siap untuk melakukan apapun yang diminta, mereka minum kopi, tidak membicarakan masa lalu, Naruto menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, Sasuke mengatur posisi Naruto, kemudian Sasuke membuat patung Naruto.

Di setiap akhir sesi, Naruto selalu memandangi patung yang perlahan-lahan terbentuk dan sang pematung selalu membiarkan Naruto sendirian bersama patungnya meskipun pria pirang itu sama sekali tidak meminta privasi darinya.

Namun setelah berhari-hari, Naruto semakin sadar bahwa Sasuke mematungkan Kyuubi, bukan diri Naruto. Sasuke berusaha menciptakan kembali pria yang dikenalnya tujuh tahun sebelumnya. Sasuke memang memandang Naruto kala memahat patung, namun yang Sasuke lihat dan bayangkan hanyalah Kyuubi.

Semakin lama, Sasuke membutuhkan waktu yang panjang untuk mengatur posisi Naruto. Dia kini lebih banyak menyentuh Naruto, lebih sering menggerak-gerakkan tubuh pria pirang itu. Dia bahkan menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit penuh hanya untuk menekuk-nekukkan lutut Naruto, menutup dan membuka jemarinya.

"Kuharap ini tidak membuatmu malu," ujar Sasuke dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Tidak," Naruto pun menjawabnya dengan bahasa Jepang, "Tidak sama sekali."

Sasuke melipat salah satu lengan Naruto serta meluruskan lengan Naruto yang lain. Minggu berikutnya, Sasuke menyentuh rambut Naruto selama lima hingga sepuluh menit. Alasannya adalah untuk 'mencari perbandingan yang wajar'.

Naruto selalu ingin tahu bagaimana Sasuke menjalani malam setelah itu.

Sasuke menyentuh paha Naruto, menjauhkan keduanya.

"Kupikir ini akan bagus."

"Sesungguhnya, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau sebut akan bagus itu." Namun nada suara Naruto terdengar tidak keberatan. "Bagaimana bisa menjadi bagus?"

Sasuke menyentuh seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Pengaturan posisi merupakan salah satu prosedur pematungan. Sasuke sedang mematungkan Naruto. Namun selain itu, Naruto percaya bahwa Sasuke sendiri tengah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya bisa jatuh cinta pada pria pirang itu.

Kedua kaki Naruto dikangkangkan oleh Sasuke, telapak tangannya menekan lembut bagian dalam paha Naruto, dan paha putih Naruto membalas tekanannya. Telapak tangan Sasuke terangkat, bereaksi terhadap balasan spontan Naruto.

Suara mobil-mobil di jalan raya yang terdengar nyaring selama beberapa saat mulai dilupakan oleh keduanya.

Minggu berikutnya, Sasuke memegangi bagian belakang kaki Naruto. Minggu selanjutnya lagi, Sasuke berbaring di belakang Naruto. Itulah pertama kalinya Naruto bercinta. Pria pirang itu bertanya-tanya, apakah Sasuke mengetahui hal itu? Naruto memikirkan banyak hal, dan dia menangis saat pikirannya bertanya-tanya, "Mengapa manusia harus bercinta?"

Naruto memandang patung kakaknya yang belum selesai dibuat, dan pria belum jadi itu balas menatap mata birunya. Naruto terlihat gentar, namun juga gugup.

Mengapa manusia harus bercinta?

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bersama-sama ke White Castle, toko hamburger tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Keduanya duduk di sebuah meja, pada sisi yang sama, menghadap ke jendela.

Naruto tidak perlu tahu apakah Sasuke bisa mencintainya saat dia menanyakan hal yang pernah dia tanyakan sebelumnya.

"Bolehkah aku hidup denganmu?" Sasuke terdiam. Ia mempermainkan krim di kopinya.

Mengapa manusia harus bercinta?

"Bolehkah aku hidup denganmu?"

"Tidak ada pembicaraan tentang masa lalu."

Naruto mengerti. Sasuke mengujarkan peraturan tersebut dalam bahasa Inggris, dan pria pirang itu menyanggupi dengan bahasa Inggris pula. Setelah itu, keduanya tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa Jepang lagi.

 **.::.::.**

Salah satu peraturan awal yang dibuat setelah Sasuke dan Naruto hidup bersama adalah mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang masa lalu.

Peraturan lain, Sasuke selalu keluar ketika Naruto berada di kamar mandi, dan Naruto pun tidak pernah melihat dari balik bahunya saat Sasuke membaca atau pun menulis. Itu peraturan yang lain. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, namun ia tidak pernah menyentuh punggung pria pirang itu kala dia lewat. Pemilik mata sebiru lautan itu pun tidak pernah membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya kala sedang memasak. Naruto selalu melipatkan celana Sasuke, namun ia meninggalkan baju-bajunya di dekat meja setrika.

Selain itu, ada pula peraturan yang membuat mereka tidak pernah mendengarkan musik sedih. Bagi keduanya, lagu-lagu memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti pendengarnya, hal itu membuat keduanya tidak pernah mendengarkan musik.

Sasuke selalu mengganti seprai setiap hari, Naruto tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana hari yang Sasuke jalani. Mereka selalu makan di sisi meja yang sama. Ada begitu banyak peraturan sehingga terkadang Sasuke sendiri lupa yang mana peraturan dan yang mana bukan peraturan.

Apakah semua yang mereka lakukan memiliki tujuan?

Sasuke selalu meninggalkan Naruto setiap pagi, apakah itu merupakan peraturan yang sudah mereka buat sepanjang waktu mereka bersama? Atau apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke sendirilah yang melanggar peraturan?

Sasuke memiliki toko perlengkapan seni rupa. Setiap siang Naruto membantunya membuka dan menjaga toko. Namun, Sasuke selalu pergi ke bandara ketika—setidaknya—dua jam sebelum toko buka, entah untuk apa. Dia juga pergi ke bandara setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Mungkinkah ia berharap seseorang yang ia kenal turun dari pesawat? Ataukah ia sebenarnya menanti seorang kerabat yang tidak kunjung datang? Siapa? Apakah dia mengharapkan Kyuubi?

Tidak, bukan itu. Bagi Sasuke sendiri, ini bukan tentang kebahagiaannya, atau kelegaan dari bebannya.

Sasuke hanya senang melihat orang-orang yang bertemu kembali. Mungkin itu hal yang konyol, Sasuke bisa berkata apa lagi? Sasuke suka melihat orang-orang yang saling berlari untuk menyongsong. Dia suka melihat ciuman dan tangisan kebahagiaan. Begitu suka Sasuke melihat ketergesaan, mendengarkan kisah-kisah yang diceritakan pada mulut yang berujar cepat.

Pemilik mata obsidian itu sangat menyukai pelukan, penyatuan, akhir dari merindukan seseorang. Dia selalu duduk merapat dinding sambil minum kopi hangat dan menulis di buku catatannya. Selalu mencermati jadwal penerbangan yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Mengamati, menulis, berusaha untuk tidak mengingat-ingat kehidupan yang tidak ingin ia lepaskan namun tetap hilang dan harus diingat. Berada di sana membuatnya bisa mengisi kembali hatinya dengan begitu banyak kebahagiaan, meskipun bukan miliknya. Pada akhir setiap hari, Sasuke selalu memenuhi tasnya dengan kisah-kisah basi.

Mungkin itulah kisah yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada dirinya sendiri ketika ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Berharap mereka bisa berpapasan ulang. Sasuke pikir mereka mungkin bisa bertemu kembali dengan cara yang indah, meskipun tidak terlalu saling mengenal kala keduanya masih berada di Jepang. Namun itu tidak berhasil.

Mereka telah jalan di tempat. Keduanya mengulurkan tangan, namun tidak saling menyambut. Hal itu kemudian menjadi penanda jarak keduanya, semua yang ada di antara mereka merupakan peraturan yang mengatur kehidupan mereka bersama. Semuanya menjadi bagian-bagian, kehidupan dengan jarak milimeter, peraturan yang dibuat. Saat Naruto mandi, Sasuke menyiram tanaman—begitulah peraturannya—agar Naruto tidak merasa canggung, dia mencari sesuatu untuk menyibukkan diri saat Sasuke membuka baju pada malam hari—peraturan—si pirang akan menghampiri pintu untuk memastikannya terkunci rapat, memeriksa kompor untuk kali kedua, menghitungi koleksinya di rak porselin, memeriksanya, lagi. Dan ketika Naruto melepaskan baju, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sesibuk itu seumur hidupnya.

 **.::.::.**

"Bolehkah aku melihatmu berciuman lagi?"

"Bolehkah kau melihat kami berciuman?"

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana kalian akan berciuman? Aku bisa bersembunyi dan melihat."

Tawa Kyuubi cukup nyaring, mampu mengusir burung-burung yang mencari tempat tidur dekat dari rumah mereka. Kyuubi tertidur setelah tertawa, namun Naruto tahu, itulah cara kakaknya mengatakan 'Ya'.

Pada tengah malam, Naruto dan Kyuubi terbangun. Tidak ada yang tahu, siapa di antara keduanya yang bangun lebih dulu. Atau justru mereka berdua terbangun secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" sang adik berbisik, bertanya. Kamar orang tua mereka berada di sebelah.

"Bagaimana rasanya apa?"

"Berciuman."

Kyuubi tertawa pelan. Katanya, "Rasanya basah."

Naruto turut tertawa bersama kakaknya. Namun Kyuubi berhenti tertawa. "Rasanya basah dan hangat dan pada permulaannya terasa sangat aneh."

Naruto masih tertawa.

"Seperti ini." Kyuubi merengkuh pipi Naruto dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan Naruto tidak pernah merasa sejatuh cinta seperti malam itu seumur hidupnya maupun setelah malam itu berlalu. Dia dan Kyuubi merupakan dua orang pemuda polos yang saling berciuman di kasur di dalam kegelapan di sebelah kamar kedua orang tua mereka.

Kyuubi dan Sasuke pindah ke sebuah apartemen di Tokyo yang jauh dari desa. Sulit bagi Kyuubi mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada tempat tinggalnya yang dulu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada adiknya. Namun Kyuubi membutuhkan perpisahan itu.

Kyuubi mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah toko perhiasan, meskipun dia ingin bekerja di bagian mesin di salah satu perusahaan. Sedangkan Sasuke memiliki gudang untuk mematung sendiri. Kyuubi tidak menyukai perhiasan, namun itu adalah mata pencahariannya. Pemuda merah itu bekerja keras agar dapat diangkat menjadi asisten manajer, lalu kemudian manajer.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi menghabiskan kehidupan mereka untuk bekerja.

Kyuubi selalu pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke. Dialah yang membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke kala bel pintu terdengar. Mereka selalu makan bersama, tidur bersama, hidup bersama. Namun mereka menghabiskan kehidupan mereka untuk bekerja. Mereka memiliki penghasilan masing-masing.

Dan Kyuubi merasakan ada lubang di dalam inti dirinya.

Kyuubi sadar bahwa ia bisa mengompromikan kehidupannya, namun dia tidak bisa mengompromikan kehidupan setelahnya. Kyuubi tidak mampu menjelaskan kebutuhan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memenuhi hatinya sebelum penjelasannya dia ketahui terlebih dahulu.

Dan Kyuubi mewujudkannya. Mengisi kekosongan itu. Bukan karena kelemahan, namun bukan pula karena kekuatan. Hal itu ada karena kebutuhan. Kyuubi membutuhkan seorang anak.

Dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke dan terus berusaha menunggu untuk memberi tahu Sasuke hingga terlambat baginya untuk melakukan apa pun untuk menggagalkannya. Itu adalah rahasia terbesar Kyuubi selama ini.

Kehidupan. Dan Kyuubi mengamankannya bersama diri orang lain, menyembunyikannya jauh dari Sasuke. Namun Kyuubi tidak mampu menyimpan rahasia itu selamanya.

Mereka tengah berbaring di ranjang di kamar mereka ditengah kegelapan. Lelaki merah itu duduk tegak, menyalakan lampu di sekitar mereka. Memberikan cahaya.

"Karin hamil."

"Siapa Karin?" Sasuke masih tetap tidur.

"Anak dari sepupu ibuku."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Aku yang membuatnya begitu."

Sasuke bangun. Dia duduk di ranjang. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji. Kita sudah berjanji."

"Aku melanggar janji itu." Kyuubi terdengar menyesal.

Selama beberapa menit mereka diam dalam cahaya lampu. Kyuubi terperangah saat Sasuke berkata, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Aku akan menikahinya." Kyuubi berbisik. "Tapi aku akan menceraikannya setelah anak kami lahir. Kita akan merawat anak itu bersama-sama."

Sasuke bertanya, "Ada kebohongan lain yang kau simpan?"

"Tidak ada kebohongan lagi yang perlu kulindungi darimu."

Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah, lalu mengangkatnya. Kyuubi tidak mengerti artinya. Tapi keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Pagi di esok harinya, Kyuubi tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berbicara kepada Sasuke. Pria merah itu memilih untuk cuti satu hari. Dia hanya mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke di depan pintu, mengucapkan selamat jalan kepadanya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap pagi ketika Sasuke pergi ke gudangnya dan Kyuubi pergi ke toko. Lelaki berambut merah itu mengangkat koper Sasuke, dan merasakan bobotnya.

Lalu Kyuubi tahu bahwa Sasuke hendak meninggalkannya. Kyuubi berpikir, haruskah dia menghentikan Sasuke? Haruskah Kyuubi menindihnya di lantai dan memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal? Memeluk pundak Sasuke lalu berteriak di wajah pucatnya?

"Kau sudah memakai pelembabmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau harus memakai pelembabmu." Kyuubi ingin bersama Sasuke sedikit lebih lama lagi saja. "Tunggu sebentar."

Kyuubi berjalan cepat ke dalam apartemen dan kembali dengan membawa sebotol losion pelembab kulit. Dia menuangkannya sedikit ke tangannya dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan mengoleskannya ke belakang leher Sasuke, lalu ke punggung tangannya, lalu di sela-sela jemari Sasuke. Hidung Sasuke dan kening Sasuke dan pipi Sasuke dan dagu Sasuke. Semua kulit terbuka.

Kyuubi sangat menyayangkan kehidupan yang dia jalani. Apa yang telah ia jalani di kehidupannya semuanya merupakan tragedi yang tak bisa ia hindarkan karena keegoisannya sendiri.

Keduanya menuruni tangga. Berjalan melewati pagar, Kyuubi berhenti sedangkan Sasuke terus berjalan. Seandainya Kyuubi memiliki dua kehidupan, dia ingin salah satunya ia habiskan bersama dengan Sasuke. Tinggal di apartemen yang sama, sarapan bersama. Saling berpelukan, merengkuh dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tertawa. Dia sangat ingin menjalani kehidupan seperti itu di tengah-tengah kehidupan manusia yang lainnya. Dan apabila sesuatu yang tidak dia harapkan terjadi, dia setidaknya masih memiliki satu kehidupan lagi. Namun Kyuubi hanya memiliki satu kehidupan.

Sasuke mendengar suara meringis di belakangnya serta tarikan pada punggungnya, dia berpaling. Ia sambut tangan Kyuubi dan menempelkan jemari pria merah itu ke wajahnya. Mendorong air mata khayalan yang menaiki pipi pucat Sasuke kembali, mengembalikannya ke mata obsidiannya. Memohon untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis. Dia menciumi tangan Kyuubi.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Kyuubi dan saling meraba kulit masing-masing. Ditempelkannya salah satu tangan Kyuubi ke pelipis mata hitamnya dan tangan Kyuubi yang lain ke pelipis Kyuubi sendiri.

" _Kau terlalu baik untukku."_

 **.::.::.**

Sasuke dan Naruto berusaha keras untuk saling menolong satu sama lain. Bukan. Bukan karena mereka tidak berdaya. Mereka hanya ingin melakukannya. Sasuke perlu memberikan sesuatu untuk Naruto, sama seperti Naruto yang perlu memberikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Itu kemudian menjadi tujuan keduanya. Terkadang Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk membawa sesuatu yang tidak begitu ia inginkan hanya agar bisa membuat Sasuke memberikan sesuatu kepadanya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan saling menolong. Naruto mengambilkan sendal Sauke. Sasuke membuatkan teh untuk Naruto. Meskipun begitu, keduanya tidak mampu saling memandang. Mereka selalu melakukannya dari belakang, sama seperti bagaimana keduanya bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka hidup bersama tidak dengan ketidakbahagiaan. Naruto selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat Sasuke tertawa, dan terkadang Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tertawa. Keduanya saling membuat peraturan, namun siapa yang tidak melakukannya? Tidak ada salahnya berkompromi, bahkan jika itu hampir untuk segala hal.

Sasuke menyarankan Naruto untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya bermanfaat. Pria itu menganggap Naruto tidak seharusnya menghabiskan waktunya tanpa mengekspresikan diri. Ia melihat Naruto hanya membuat dirinya sendiri menderita, hidup hanya sekedar hidup, tanpa sesuatu pun untuk mendapatkan inspirasi atau untuk disayang, untuk disebut sebagai miliknya. Naruto hanya membantu-bantu di toko, lalu pulang dan duduk di sofa mereka. Membaca-baca majalah—bukan membaca, namun justru menembus semua tulisannya, mengawang-awang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan mesin tik tuanya dari lemari dan meletakkannya di kamar tamu bersama segala hal yang diperlukan Naruto—sebuah meja, sebuah kursi, kertas, beberapa gelas, seteko air, penghangat ruangan, biskuit.

"Kau bisa menuliskan kisah kehidupanmu."

"Mataku buram." Naruto menggeleng.

Disangkal oleh Sasuke, "Penglihatanmu masih cukup bagus."

"Penglihatanku sudah buruk, Sasuke." Naruto memegangi kedua mata birunya. "Dan aku tidak tahu cara menulis."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui dalam menulis. Biarkan tulisanmu mengalir begitu saja."

Naruto mencoba menyentuh mesin tik, menggapai-gapainya. Seperti layaknya orang buta yang meraba wajah seseorang untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku tidak pernah memakai mesin tik sebelumnya."

"Tekan saja tombol-tombolnya."

"Aku akan mencoba."

"Cobalah." Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tinggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar tamu bersama mesin tiknya.

Selama berbulan-bulan sesudahnya Naruto memiliki rutinitas baru. Kala subuh dia terbangun, dia akan pindah ke kamar tamu sedangkan Sasuke akan pergi ke bandara. Dan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi hingga sarapan. Keduanya pergi membuka toko. Sasuke hanya berjaga di kasir, Naruto akan mengepel lantai, merapikan kardus-kardus, memindahkan barang-barang. Mereka jarang bertatap muka selama di toko hingga bertemu lagi ketika waktu tidur tiba.

Acap kali Sasuke mendengarkan bunyi-bunyi penciptaan yang bersumber dari balik pintu kamar tamu. Huruf-huruf yang menekan kertas, halaman-halaman yang ditarik dari mesin. Untuk sesaat—anggapan Sasuke begitu—semuanya menjadi lebih baik daripada yang biasanya terjadi sebelumnya. Semuanya menjadi penuh makna. Setidaknya bagi Sasuke.

Hingga suatu pagi di musim semi, setelah bertaun-tahun Naruto bekerja dalam kesendirian di kamar tamu, ia menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke mengikutinya ke kamar tamu. Naruto menunjuk ke arah meja di sudut, tempat mesin tik itu duduk diapit dua tumpuk kertas yang tingginya kurang lebih sama. Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri meja, si pirang menyentuh semua yang ada di meja dan mengulurkan tumpukan kertas kepada Sasuke. Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk halaman depannya, "Kehidupanku."

Sasuke menyambutnya, membuka-buka halaman yang jumlahnya ribuan, lalu meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu. "Apa ini?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan rasa bangga, "Kehidupanku."

Dia tersenyum sumringah, dan Sasuke selalu menyukai senyum dan tawa Naruto. Terutama kala matanya yang selalu menyipit saat dia melakukan hal itu. "Aku baru saja membuatnya hingga saat ini. Baru saja. Aku sibuk dengan diriku sendiri. Yang terakhir kutulis, 'Aku akan menunjukkan tulisanku kepadanya. Kuharap dia menyukainya.'"

Sasuke mengangkat tumpukan kertas itu lagi dan mengamati halaman demi halamannya, berusaha mencari halaman yang menceritakan kala Naruto dilahirkan, cinta pertamanya, kapan terakhir kali dia melihat orang tuanya, dan Sasuke pun mencari tentang Kyuubi. Sasuke terus menerus mencari-cari, membuka-buka lembar demi lembar hingga jarinya berdarah akibat goresan kertas, dan darahnya menodai halaman yang menuliskan kisah hidup Naruto. Namun yang Sasuke lihat hanya ini:

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Sasuke ingin menangis, namun tidak menangis. Mungkin seharusnya Sasuke menangis, dan seharusnya Sasuke menenggelamkan mereka di ruangan itu dengan air matanya pula. Mengakhiri penderitaan mereka berdua. Polisi akan menemukan mereka berdua mengambang dengan wajah terbenam di ribuan lembar kertas putih. Atau terkubur di bawah endapan garam dari air mata Sasuke yang telah mengering sejak lama.

Sasuke ingat—tepat ketika itu dan jauh di masa lampau—bertahun-tahun sebelumnya Sasuke pernah menarik pita dari mesinnya. Hal itu merupakan tindakan balas dendamnya terhadap mesin tik dan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menarik untaian panjang, menguraikan sifat negatif yang terkandung di dalamnya—rumah masa depan yang ia ciptakan untuk Kyuubi, surat-surat yang ia tulis tanpa mendapatkan balasan—seolah-olah itu akan melindungi Sasuke dari kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya.

Namun, yang lebih buruk adalah Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak mampu melihat kekosongan itu. Dia tidak mampu melihat apa pun. Sasuke tahu—dan ingat—bahwa Naruto memiliki kesulitannya sendiri. Sasuke merasakan saat Naruto mencengkeram lengannya saat mereka berjalan bersama. Sasuke selalu mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, "Mataku buram" selama berulang kali. Namun Sasuke berpikir bahwa itu adalah cara Naruto untuk menyentuhnya. Ia mengatakan hal itu, tapi mengapa dia tidak meminta pertolongan? Semua perkerjaan di toko? Itukah caranya membalas budi? Memberikan atau melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke?

Kenapa Naruto tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke melihatnya memasak? Atau berganti pakaian? Atau membuka pintu? Apakah dia selalu memiliki sesuatu untuk dibawa di hadapannya agar dia tidak perlu melihat yang lain?

"Indah sekali." Sasuke menyapu bahu Naruto sedemikian rupa seperti biasanya. "Ini indah sekali."

"Katakanlah kepadaku, Sasuke. Apa pendapatmu tentang ini?" Naruto terdengar girang. Sasuke menyentuhkan tangan Naruto ke pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa membacanya di sini, seperti ini. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar. Aku akan membacanya pelan-pelan, dengan cermat. Aku akan memberikan apa yang layak kau dapatkan atas kisah kehidupanmu."

Namun konteks percakapan yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke sebenarnya bermakna, "Aku telah mengabaikanmu."

 **.::.::.**

Setiap pagi sebelum sarapan, sebelum Sasuke pergi ke bandara, Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki kamar tamu. Sasuke selalu menunjuk halaman-halaman kosong dan tertawa atau menangis. Ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa dia tertawa atau menangis, Sasuke selalu menjawab dengan ketukan jari pada kertas.

"Jangan sampai orang lain melihat ini," kata Sasuke kepada Naruto ketika pertama kalinya si pirang menunjukkan tulisannya. Mungkin Sasuke berusaha melindungi Naruto. Atau mungkin justru melindungi diri Sasuke sendiri. "Kita harus merahasiakannya hingga ini menjadi sesuatu yang sempurna. Kita akan mengerjakannya bersama. Kita akan menjadikan ini buku yang paling hebat yang pernah ada."

"Menurutmu itu mungkin bisa terjadi?"

"Ya." Sasuke menyentuh lengan Naruto. "Itu akan terjadi jika kita berusaha dengan cukup keras."

Naruto menggapai wajah Sasuke dan berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Aku akan menulis tentang ini. Hari ini."

Sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu menyemangati Naruto, memohon kepadanya untuk lebih banyak menulis, untuk lebih dalam menggali.

"Ceritakanlah tentang wajahnya," ujar Sasuke sembari mempermainkan jarinya di halaman yang kosong. Esoknya, saran Sasuke berganti, "Ceritakanlah tentang matanya."

Lalu mendekatkan halaman itu ke jendela, seolah-olah sedang membaca, "Ceritakan tentang irisnya."

Lalu, "Pupilnya."

Naruto tak pernah bertanya, "Siapa yang kaumaksud?"

Mungkinkah mata Naruto sendiri? Atau mata orang lain? Penjaga pintu? Atau mata Kyuubi?

Naruto juga tidak pernah bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Apakah justru mata Sasuke yang diceritakan di halaman-halaman ini?

Sasuke melihat tumpukan kertas di samping mesin tik semakin bertambah banyak, hingga dua kali lipat. Dia sering mendengar huruf-huruf yang menjadi kata lalu menjadi kalimat lalu menjadi paragraf lalu menjadi bab. Dan Sasuke tahu, karena Naruto menceritakannya kepada Sasuke bahwa 'yang dulunya merupakan kalimat kedua sekarang telah menjadi kedua-dari-terakhir'.

"Kisah kehidupanku berjalan lebih cepat daripada kehidupanku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya mengalami sedikit kejadian. Peristiwa. Pengalaman," jawab Naruto, "Aku juga memiliki ingatan yang sangat bagus. Tidak ada yang tidak kuingat."

"Kau bisa menulis tentang toko."

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua peralatan yang ada di sana." Naruto berbisik. "Semuanya telah kuceritakan."

"Bagaimana tentang orang lain?"

"Kisah kehidupanku adalah cerita tentang semua orang yang pernah kutemui."

"Kau bisa menulis tentang perasaan-perasaanmu."

"Bukankah kehidupan dan perasaan merupakan dua hal yang sama?"

 **.::.::.**

Sasuke selalu pulang setelah Naruto menghabiskan makan malamnya. Mereka berdua selalu duduk di sofa, menonton acara televisi. Lalu Sasuke mandi. Lalu Naruto mandi. Dan mereka kemudian berada di kamar. Berdua. Tidur di satu ranjang yang sama.

"Kau mungkin perlu bertemu lebih banyak orang." Sasuke memegangi tangan Naruto yang mencoba meraih sakelar lampu kamar mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu hanya menghabiskan waktumu di toko dan di rumah."

"Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan itu semua." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Ataukah kau berpikir aku harus ikut denganmu ke bandara?"

"Keluarlah. Kemana saja. Tidak harus ke bandara."

"Dan kau, Sasuke?"

"Aku akan menjaga toko."

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku keluar?" Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mempedulikan Naruto hingga seperti itu.

"Untuk kisah kehidupanmu. Bukankah kita ingin membuatnya sempurna?"

Naruto mengangguk. Mengiyakan. "Kau benar."

"Aku memiliki seorang teman." Sasuke tertekan selama ini mengetahui dirinya terus menipu Naruto. "Dia seorang dokter. Kau mungkin akan menyukainya."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau berkata matamu buram."

Naruto membenarkan. Ujar Sasuke, "Aku ingin kau melihatku secara jelas. Seperti aku melihatmu. Itu akan membuat kehidupan kita sempurna."

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku akan membuat janji agar kau bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini, Sasuke?"

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam. "Karena matamu sangat indah."

Naruto tersenyum, pipinya tersipu. "Aku tahu."

Kala subuh, Naruto terbangun. Dia menuju kamar tamu dan menulis di sana hingga matahari sudah nampak, setelah itu dia akan memasak, lalu kembali menulis. Sasuke selalu bangun sendiri tanpa ia bangunkan, dan ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar tamu, pria hitam itu selalu sudah duduk di sofa dan menonton berita.

"Aku sudah menelpon Nara," katanya. "Dia rapat di gedung itu hingga makan siang. Kau mungkin bisa berjalan-jalan di sana untuk menemui orang-orang."

"Kau benar. Aku perlu bertemu banyak orang."

Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto memasak, dan si pirang akan kembali ke kamar tamu hingga Sasuke menyusulnya ke kamar tamu sebelum dia pergi ke bandara.

Naruto pergi ke kamar tamu, berpura-pura menulis seperti biasanya. Ia akan menekan tombol spasi. Lagi. Dan spasi lagi. Dan lagi. Selama ini kisah kehidupan Naruto hanyalah berisi spasi.

Naruto merasa hari-hari berlalu bagaikan sekejap mata. Dan kadang-kadang bahkan kurang dari sekejap mata. Sasuke dan Naruto saling memandang, namun mereka hanya menggambar peta di dalam kepala masing-masing. Naruto mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa matanya buram, karena Naruto ingin Sasuke lebih memerhatikannya.

Naruto bersedia melakukan segalanya untuk Sasuke. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya penyakit yang diderita oleh Naruto.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi ke bandara, Naruto menyerahkan setumpuk kertas lagi. "Ini halaman persembahannya," Naruto tersenyum. "Bacalah."

Sasuke menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kelopak mata Naruto, dan membuka matanya yang sipit menjadi cukup lebar agar dia mampu melihat mata biru Naruto dan juga untuk mengungkapkan semua makna yang mungkin ada.

"Apakah menurutmu ini berlebihan?" tanya Naruto, membawa perhatian Sasuke kembali ke halaman persembahannya yang tidak kasat mata. Sasuke tidak mengetahui kepada siapa sesungguhnya Naruto mempersembahkan kisah kehidupannya tersebut.

"Ini tidak konyol kan?" Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke menyentuhnya lagi. "Tidak."

"Ini tidak sia-sia, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menyentuh rambut Naruto yang berantakan dan berjatuhan di dahi Naruto. "Tidak."

Dia memiliki firasat bahwa Naruto mempersembahkan kisah itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah ini berarti segalanya bagimu?" Naruto menunjuk ketiadaan di atas kertas. Sasuke masih tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Firasat Sasuke yang lain, Naruto mempersembahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku harus segera pergi."

"Aku juga." Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi aku akan ke toko jika urusanku sudah selesai."

"Kau bisa langsung pulang. Tidak perlu ke toko. Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Apapun yang menurutmu bagus."

"Aku mungkin baru akan sampai di rumah setelah kau tidur," kata Sasuke kepada Naruto sembari meletakkan tangannya ke bahu si pirang. "Tidak perlu menungguku."

"Tapi aku tak bisa tidur tanpamu."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Kau bisa tidur tanpaku."

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tak bisa tidur tanpamu?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Sasuke, bahwa kau akan berhati-hati." Naruto memasang tudung mantel ke kepala Sasuke. "Berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kau akan sangat ekstra berhati-hati. Saat kau menyeberang jalan selalu lihat kanan dan kirimu. Lakukan itu dua kali."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menempelkan salah satu tangan Naruto ke pipinya dan Naruto tertawa.

Sasuke suka pada tawa Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu."

 **.::.::.**

Naruto memikirkan tentang segala sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan serta segala sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan. Kesalahan yang ia buat merupakan kematian baginya. Namun Naruto tidak bisa mengulang kembali hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Dia berjalan-jalan di lobi di lantai 110 di gedung bagian selatan, bertemu dengan banyak orang. Naruto sesungguhnya tidak berminat untuk bertemu dengan kawan Sasuke, tapi dia melakukannya karena Sasuke yang menyarankannya.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah dia mencintai Sasuke atau tidak, namun Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

Dan Naruto mencintai ketidaksendirian.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan gelombang kejut dan asap yang menyapu segala pandangannya. Orang-orang menjerit ketakutan, alarm kebakaran berbunyi nyaring. Perlahan-lahan ia merasakan hawa panas, disusul percikan air dari langit-langit.

Dia terdorong bersama orang-orang yang berlari mencari perlindungan diri.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada seorang pria yang menutupi wajahnya dari asap. Seluruh badan mereka memutih karena debu, dan Naruto merasa sesak napas.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Naruto berjalan secepat orang-orang yang mencari perlindungan. Dapat didengarnya suara bergemuruh dan guncangan kecil pada lantai yang ia pijak, Naruto bersembunyi di bawah meja. Peringatan bahwa bantuan segera datang terus menerus disuarakan, menambah gemuruh di telinga Naruto, dan pria pirang itu perlahan-lahan ketakutan namun berusaha tidak panik, seperti suara-suara yang dia dengarkan untuk meminta semua orang yang ada di sana tetap tenang.

Dia menelpon toko, membayangkan Sasuke sedang duduk di kasir dan menonton TV. Tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat teleponnya. Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tidak panik.

Naruto menelpon ke apartemennya, meskipun dia yang mengantar sendiri Sasuke tadi pagi. Dia berharap Sasuke tengah berada di rumah.

Namun dia tersambung dengan kotak masuk.

Begitu terus hingga berkali-kali. Dan Naruto berkali-kali meninggalkan pesan.

Orang-orang terus menerus ketakutan, gedung semakin bergemuruh. Hantaman keras terdengar lagi, dan debu-debu berterbangan kembali tak lama kemudian. Kata orang-orang itu pesawat kedua.

Langit-langit kini berubah menjadi lantai, perlahan-lahan berguguran. Beberapa orang mati karena tertindih puing, Naruto mencari tempat perlindungan lain. Dia menuju ke atap karena orang-orang menuju ke sana. Didengarnya seseorang berkata bahwa bantuan akan segera datang.

Tapi Naruto merasa lelah. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dadanya kian sesak karena cipratan air tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap asap yang memenuhi gedung dan Naruto semakin kesulitan bernapas meskipun dengan lap basah. Naruto merasa tersiksa. Hawa panas membuat Naruto semakin berkeringat dan paru-parunya terasa teriris.

Naruto menangis, dia merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Dia ke jendela, mencoba mencari udara segar, namun debu dan asap mengotori udara di luar, membentuk seperti sebuah jamur shiitake raksasa yang mematikan siapa pun yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Naruto menangis.

Dia berdiri di bingkai jendela dan melompat dari lantai yang dia bahkan lupa lantai berapa. Mengakhiri kisah kehidupan yang penuh spasi yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada Sasuke. Dia tidak tahan terus menerus tersiksa dan tercekik. Membuat tubuhnya menjadi semakin ringkih dan lemah.

Naruto hanya menemu debu dan sunyi. Dia tidak lagi mendengar suara gemuruh, hanya suara Sasuke saat mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Naruto.

Naruto menangis lagi di dalam udara yang berdebu dalam kesendiriannya.

 **.::.::.**

Seharian Sasuke berada di bandara ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Dia hanya menatap orang-orang yang saling bertemu dan menonton televisi di bandara. Berita menayangkannya. Waktu berlalu seperti tangan yang melambai dari dalam kereta api yang ingin ditumpangi.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, namun Sasuke tidak merasakan apa pun ketika televisi menayangkan gambar gedung yang sedang terbakar. Sasuke bahkan tidak terkejut. Asap terus membumbung dari sebuah lubang di gedung itu.

Asap hitam.

Ketika pesawat kedua menghantam gedung, wanita yang membawakan berita mulai menjerit.

Gumpalan api menggulung gedung itu sampai ke atap. Berjuta-juta lembar kertas berhamburang di langit, melayang di sekeliling gedung seperti cincin. Seperti cincin Saturnus, seperti cincin kopi yang menodai mejanya, seperti cincin yang ia rencanakan akan ia beli nanti siang dan kemudian ia berikan pada Naruto nanti malam setelah mengganggu tidur pria pirang itu.

Sasuke tidak merasakan apa pun karena dia yakin Naruto belum akan pergi hingga makan siang tiba. Dan bahkan sekarang mungkin Naruto tidak akan pergi ke sana.

Dia segera beranjak ketika orang-orang mulai mendekati televisi. Dia akan pergi ke tokonya dan membuka toko. Dia akan menelpon Naruto, menyarankan untuk tetap di rumah saja jika dia membatalkan untuk pergi, tapi jangan ke toko.

Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan stasiun bawah tanah, namun di sana sedang kacau balau. Sasuke tidak memiliki keputusan lain selain berjalan kaki. Mungkin akan sampai dalam waktu satu jam.

Ia menelpon Naruto di apartemennya terlebih dahulu, karena dia ingin mendengar suara Naruto. Dia tidak akan sabar menunggu hingga dia sampai di toko.

Hanya suara kotak masuk yang didengarnya, dan Sasuke mulai sedikit khawatir.

Dia mencoba menelpon lagi, siapa tahu Naruto sedang terpaku di depan televisi menonton berita.

Namun kotak masuk lagi.

Sasuke berlari, menuju arah pulang. Memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja di rumah dan membukakan pintu untuknya, seperti biasa. Dia akan menutup tokonya dan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Naruto berdua saja. Dia akan menceritakan kisahnya sendiri kepada Naruto agar pria pirang itu menuliskannya di kisah kehidupan yang tidak kasat matanya.

 **.::.::.**

Ada lima pesan pada kotak masuk telepon.

 _Pesan satu: 08.52_

 _Pesan dua: 09.12_

 _Pesan tiga: 09.31_

 _Pesan empat: 09.46_

 _Pesan lima: 10.04_

 **.::.::.**

Pesan satu. Selasa. 08.52. _Sasuke? Kau di rumah? Halo? Ini aku, Naruto. Jika kau di rumah, tolong angkat teleponnya. Aku mencoba menelepon toko, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dengar, sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka menyuruh kami tetap tinggal di sini dan menunggu pemadam kebakaran. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menelepon lagi jika sudah lebih mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatir. Aku akan menelpon lagi secepatnya._

 **.::.::.**

Pesan dua. Selasa. 09.12. _Ini Naruto lagi, Sasuke. Halo? Apa kau di rumah? Maaf kalau… sambungannya agak… buruk. Aku berharap… kau… ada… di rumah. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah mendengar tentang kejadian ini… tapi… aku… hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya… baik-baik… saja. Jika kau mendengar pesan ini… tolong jangan khawatir. Aku akan menelpon… beberapa menit lagi. Semoga pemadam kebakaran sudah sampai… di atas sini nanti. Aku akan menelponmu lagi._

 **.::.::.**

Pesan tiga. 09.31. _Halo? Halo? Halo?_

 **.::.::.**

Pesan empat. 09.46. _Ini aku. Naruto Namikaze. Ini Naruto Namikaze. Halo? Adakah yang bisa mendengarku? Apa kau di sana? Angkatlah. Tolong! Angkat teleponnya. Aku di bawah meja. Halo? Maaf. Aku memakai lap basah untuk menutupi wajahku. Halo? Bukan. Cobalah yang lain. Halo? Maaf. Orang-orang kalang kabut. Ada helikopter berputar-putar di luar, dan… sepertinya kami akan naik ke atap. Kata mereka akan ada semacam, semacam evakuasi—entahlah, coba saja—kata mereka akan ada semacam evakuasi dari atas sana, dan itu masuk akal. Helikopter bisa mendekat ke sana. Masuk akal. Tolong angkat teleponnya. Mana aku tahu. Yeah, yang itu. Apa kau di sana? Cobalah yang itu._

 **.::.::.**

Pesan lima. 10.22. INI NA…. ….NI NARU…. HAL…. ….NI NARUTO…. KALAU ….NGAR…. INI AKU…. HALO? KAU MENDENGARKU? KAMI KE ATAP…. SEMUANYA…. BAIK-BAIK…. SECEPATNYA….. MAAF…. MENGENGARKU…. BANYAK…. TERJADI…. INGAT—

 **.::.::.**

Sasuke selalu mendengarkan pesan-pesan itu berkali-kali. Dia akan mendengarkan suara Naruto ketika dia merasa ingin mendengarkan suara Naruto.

Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Kenapa dia tidak berkata, "Aku menyayangimu"?

Pesan kelima, pesannya terputus, namun Naruto terdengar tenang. Dia tidak terdengar seperti seseorang yang akan meninggal. Suaranya seperti kala mereka berdua duduk saling bertatap muka dan membicarakan hal-hal yang sepele selama berjam-jam.

Sasuke mendambakan bisa membuang-buang waktu bersama dengan Naruto selama sisa waktunya.

Sasuke kembali berusaha untuk hidup.

 **.::END::.**

 **Disclaimer** : Hak cipta animanga Naruto dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curcol** : Saya merasa sebal. Anggap aja fanfiksi ini selain untuk _World Suicide Prevention Day_ 2015 sekaligus untuk _SasuNaru Day_ 2015 dan _Fujodanshi Independence Day_ 2015 yang saya ketinggalan buat bikin fanfiksinya. Argh….

Sekaligus untuk mengenang 14 tahun kejadian 9/11.


End file.
